Another Reason For Danny To Hate Hawaii
by Topazicatzbeth
Summary: A kidnapped little girl leads Danny into trouble. One shot inspired by cargumentluv


**Note: This one shot came about after a conversation with cargumentluv. A big thank you to wenwalke for all that she does for me. **

**Disclaimer: no copy right infringement intended. Just having some fun.**

The team surrounded the small run down property that their latest case had led them to. A woman had been found murdered in her home, and her five year old daughter was missing. All the evidence had pointed to her ex-husband, the child's father. The man had been sloppy covering his tracks and they had soon found out about his recently deceased aunt's house near Diamond Head.

Now they were ready to breach the property. Working together they stormed the house, carefully clearing each room, but their search came up empty. Reconvening in the living area Steve paced, frustrated. "Damn it. We were sure they would be here. Where else could they be?"

"I don't know, but we'll find them." Kono tried to calm her boss.

Danny bent down and picked up a Barbie doll from the side of the couch.

"They were here." He showed the doll to everyone. "I spoke to the neighbour and she said Molly took this thing everywhere."

"So why did they leave it behind?" Lou asked. "When Samantha was Molly's age she had a teddy we had to take everywhere. No way could we leave that thing behind if we went anywhere. Life wouldn't have been worth living."

"I don't think they did." Danny walked away and heading to the small bedroom. The team watched as he opened the wardrobe, then bent and looked under the bed.

"Danny, what are you doing?" Steve asked, confused.

"Looking for hiding places," He replied as if it was obvious. He then walked into the open plan kitchen, doll still in hand, and started opening cupboards.

"I don't think Mr. Hunt will fit in there." Chin called out amused.

"No, but Molly would." Danny crouched down at the open cupboard.

"Hey there, baby girl. Don't be scared. I'm a police officer. Look who I found." He held up the doll. "Do you think you could come on out?"

"I can't believe he found her." Steve was in awe of his partner, as Danny helped the little girl out of the cupboard and sat her on the counter top.

"So where is Hunt?" Lou asked. As a father he would never leave his children alone. His question was answered immediately, as the back door to the property opened, and the man they were looking for entered.

"Molly baby, I got that juice you liked and some..." The man stopped dead, seeing the intruder in his kitchen. Dropping the bag of groceries he had obviously just been to get, he pulled out a gun from his waist band, and pointed it straight at Danny.

"Get away from my daughter."

"I can't do that, Sir." Danny responded and picked the young girl up as she started to cry.

"Sir, put the gun down and raise your hands." Steve yelled.

The man spun around, surprised to see four more intruders in his home, each had their guns drawn and trained on him.

"We know you killed your ex-wife. You have no where to go. Put down your weapon, you're scaring your daughter." Lou commanded, his heart tearing at the sound of the young girl sobbing on Danny's shoulder.

"No." Hunt cried. "I'm not going to prison. Not for that bitch." Seeing he had no way out, and knowing he would not fair well in prison, he decided to take the only way out, suicide by cop. Raising his gun pointed directly at Steve, he attempted to pull the trigger, only to be thrown backwards by the force of several bullets finding their mark.

Danny had seen the gun rise and knew what was coming. Molly, safely in his arms, he dropped down low next to the washing machine, protecting her with his own body as bullets flew through the air. Within seconds the sound of Chin shouting clear broke through the silence, followed by his partner's voice.

"Danny, you good?"

"Yeah, we're good." Danny responded. He then bundled the young girl up into his arms, and making sure her head remained buried in his chest, he carried her out of the house, not wanting her to see her father's dead body.

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

Danny sat outside the house, Molly still cradled in his arms. The young girl had sobbed herself to sleep. Max had arrived and was starting to take care of the body, and the rest of the team were processing the house. Child Services had been called in to take guardianship of Molly, until her Grandparents arrived from the mainland. Someone was expected to arrive any minute, and until then Danny wasn't prepared to leave his precious charge.

A red car finally pulled up, and an auburn haired, short, dumpy woman got out and made her way over to Danny.

"Mandy Cook, Child Services." She said showing Danny her I.D.

"Thanks for coming." Danny smiled.

"No problem. We have an emergency foster placement all set up. Her Grandparents are booked on a flight that lands in the morning, so it will only be over night." She explained.

"That's good." Danny smiled then carried the sleeping child over to her car. Carefully placing her in the back seat he fastened the seat belt, causing her to stir a little.

"Dolly," She mumbled and Danny remembered the Barbie doll.

"Can you just hang on a sec? She has a doll she is partial to. She must have dropped it in the chaos." Danny explained.

"Of course." Mandy smiled.

Danny turned and hurried into the house. "Hey, Child Services arrive?" Steve asked seeing his friend join them.

"Yeah. Her grandparents will be here tomorrow." Danny headed into the kitchen and examined the floor. "Where did you go?" He wondered aloud.

"We didn't go anywhere." Steve said. He'd followed Danny into the kitchen area and heard Danny speak aloud.

"Not you, you goof." Danny laughed. "The doll, Molly must have dropped it."

Getting down on his hands and knees Danny looked down the side of the washer.

"There you are." He smiled reaching down. "I swear these things actually walk, Grace was always losing her...owe, shit."

Steve shook his head and smiled at the lengths Danny would go to, to make a child happy. He listened to Danny rant about Grace loosing her doll. When Danny suddenly shouted out in pain and fell on his backside swearing, he jumped to his friend's side.

"Danny, what's wrong?"

"Shit, get it off." Danny cried out madly waving his right hand around.

"Danny, hold still." Steve yelled grabbing hold of his friends wrist as the rest of the team ran to join them, guns drawn, alerted by Danny's cry.

"Get the damn thing off me." Danny yelled, trying to calm himself down.

Steve then saw what Danny was referring to. Clung to the fleshy part of his hand was a centipede, at least 20cm long. The deep red creature must have been hiding behind the washer. When disturbed by Danny, it had sunk its forcipules into the flesh, and started pumping in venom to protect its self.

Steve took out his knife and managed to prise it from Danny's hand. Once it dropped to the floor he stamped on it, before it could strike again.

"Ah.. crap." Danny moaned cradling his hand to his chest.

"Here Detective, let me take a look." Max came over to the injured detective's side, once he knew it was safe to do so.

Danny held out his trembling hand which was already swollen, and dripping blood. "Arrrgh." He grit his teeth as Max carefully uncurled his fingers.

"I've got shooting pain up my arm."

"Just try and relax, Detective. While very painful, the venom from a Scolopendra subspinipes is not deadly." Max calmly explained.

"That's good to know." Danny ground out.

One of Max's assistants brought over a first aid kit and Max flushed the wound before carefully wrapping the injured hand, then he grabbed some ice from the freezer, wrapped it in a towel, and started icing Danny's rapidly swelling hand.

"That thing was massive." Lou was still shocked at the size of the centipede.

"Yeah, that's about as big as they come." Steve passed the doll to Max's assistant and asked him to take it to the Child Services lady, so she could leave.

"Err... Commander, I think we have a problem." Max watched, as Danny begin to scratch at his neck and chest, red welts beginning to form.

"What's the problem, Max?" Steve hadn't realised that Danny was still trying to control his breathing

"I think Detective William may be allergic to the venom. I think it would be prudent to call in the medics."

"What?" Steve crouched back down beside Danny, seeing the red rash beginning to form. Noting the subtle wheeze to his partner's breathing he placed his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Danny?"

"My chest feels tight, and I feel itchy." Danny explained. "My hand feels like it's on fire." Danny started to desperately remove his tac vest, but shaking hands prevented him. So Steve helped ease the vest off, and he couldn't help flashing back to the Sarin incident, where Danny had been struggling to breathe, also.

"I'll call an ambulance." Kono realised their friend could be in big trouble.

"It's ok, Danny. Kono's calling for help. Just try and relax." Steve eased Danny back against himself. He could feel Danny's heart thumping away against his own chest.

"I don't ...feel so... good, kinda ...dizzy." Danny panted, his breaths coming in short, sharp, intakes that made a high pitched noise that Steve recognised to be stridors, a sign of an obstructed airway.

"It's ok, Danno." Steve tried to keep his friend calm, but he could already see that Danny's face was starting to swell, and knew Danny's airway was becoming seriously compromised. They were helpless as the blonde detective fell unconscious.

Max suddenly stood and ran out of the house.

"Where the hell is he going? Isn't he supposed to be a doctor?" Lou said in shock.

Steve started to look around the kitchen, at the rate Danny was deteriorating his airway would be closed shut before the medics got there, and no amount of CPR would help. He would have to perform a tracheotomy, and he would need something to do that with.

Seconds later, Max returned and dropped down beside Danny's legs. He quickly removed the cap off of something he held in his hand, and then stabbed Danny in the thigh.

"Max?" Steve wondered what the hell the M.E was doing.

"If you remember, I am allergic to shellfish. I carry an EpiPen in my bag at all times. I had to retrieve it from the van." Max explained.

Steve watched as Danny's breathing gradually became easier. Relief that he wouldn't be forced to cut into his best friends throat, flooded him.

"Good save, Max."

"Yeah, nice one, Max," Kono praised, but then she took a sharp breath as she saw Danny begin to shake. "Is he having a seizure?"

"No. It's ok." Max checked the detective's rapid pulse. "It's a side effect of the epinephrine. It's known as the epishakes."

Steve eased Danny down so he was lying on the floor. His breathing was still laboured, but he was at least getting some oxygen. Pale and clammy, Danny's blood pressure was obviously low.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, the medics arrived. Ani and Jonah, two medics who were practically Ohana, joined the team in the kitchen. Getting straight down to business, Danny was started on 100% oxygen, connected to monitors, and started on IV fluids. As they transferred him to a gurney, Ani suddenly stopped what she was doing and grabbed her stethoscope. She started listening to Danny's chest. The team didn't need a stethoscope to hear that Danny was having difficulty breathing. The terrible noise he made as he struggled to suck in precious oxygen was enough to tell them that Danny was in trouble again.

"His airways closing off, I need to secure it before it closes off completely. Jonah, give him more Epi." Ani instructed.

Jonah grabbed an EpiPen from their kit and repeated the process Max had done earlier, while Ani grabbed an intubation tube and tipped Danny's head back, after removing the oxygen mask. Using the laryngoscope, she guided the plastic tube along the guide. It took a few seconds, given how swollen Danny's airway was, but finally she managed to slide the tube into Danny's trachea and secured it with tape.

"Let's get going." She looked up at her partner while starting Danny back on oxygen. At the moment Danny was still breathing for himself, but his vitals were extremely precarious, and he needed to get to the hospital to receive additional drugs to control the reaction.

Ani and Jonah didn't need to ask, they both knew Steve would be coming with them. He took the seat by Danny's head and watched as Ani carefully monitored his partner ready to take over Danny's breathing if needed.

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

Dr. Pearce ran to the emergency room. She had been reviewing patients in the surgical ward when she got the page that a 5-0 member was en route. She had a good relationship with the team, so it was an unwritten rule that she would deal with any 5-0 crisis while on duty.

Pushing the doors open to trauma room one she saw the staff carefully transferring Danny to one of their beds. Steve was stood century at his feet.

"What happened?" She asked the EMT.

"Anaphylaxis to a centipede bite," Ani explained. "He's had two rounds of Epi, airway was severely compromised so I intubated, but he's breathing for himself. He's hypotensive 74/38, IV fluids running and tachycardic."

"Ok, let's follow the standard anaphylaxis protocol. Connect him to a vent on manual, push another litre of fluids. Then I want 10mg of Chlorphenamine, followed by 200mg Hydrocortisone, slow IV push."

Steve watched as the hospital team followed her orders, one nurse connected the ET tube to the ventilator. Steve had to remind himself that Danny was still breathing for himself, and the ventilator was just there to help him, and make sure he got enough oxygen. The heart monitor was screaming as Danny's heart raced, but as the life saving drugs flooded his system, beating the allergic reaction back, the shrill of the monitor finally started to slow.

"That's better, Danny." Dr. Pearce replied. "BP's improving. Ok, call the ICU. He's going to need a bed for a few hours so we can monitor him closely. Now let's take a look at this bite. These things are painful little suckers."

"Doc?" Steve ventured, seeing that she had things under control.

"He'll be fine, Steve. We just need to monitor him and keep the drugs going as needed. It can take a little time, sometimes."

"Thanks doc." Steve said letting out a long sigh. His partner still looked deathly pale, his face still a little puffy, but the activity around him had calmed, a sure sign that Danny was improving.

Steve sank down into a chair nearby and let out a shaky breath, all this anxiety over a damn centipede. This was gonna be yet another reason for Danny to hate Hawaii.

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

Two hours later Steve sat by Danny's bed in the ICU. The rest of the team had gone to the cafeteria. Danny was now stable, and they were waiting for him to regain consciousness before they removed him from the vent.

Dr. Pearce had cleaned the wound to Danny's hand, and injected it with lidocaine to help with the pain. His hand was almost twice its normal size and looked painfully bruised. The whole of Danny's body had a subtle tremor that Dr. Pearce had informed them was a side effect of the drugs, and would settle in time.

A choking sound alerted Steve that his partner was starting to wake, and he jumped to his feet, catching hold of Danny's left hand just in time to stop him from wrenching the tube from his throat.

"Easy Danny, it's ok." Steve hit the nurse call button. Danny's eyes popped open and looked at his partner. Confused and terrified, he continued to choke on the tube, and attempted to pull his hand free from Steve so he could remove the offending object.

"Danny calm down. It's ok. You have a tube in your throat that's helping you breathe. Just hold tight, doc will be in soon to remove it."

Danny gave a slight nod, and Steve moved his grip on Danny's arm so he was holding his hand. Dr. Pearce swept into the room and headed straight for Danny.

"Welcome back, Danny, just give me a few seconds to check things over." She quickly listening to his chest then examined his neck for swelling.

"Ok, let's get rid of that tube shall we?" She was already loosening the tape that held it in place. "On three I need a big cough, ok?"

Danny gave a slight nod, and on the doctors count he coughed, then gagged as the tube was removed. Danny's nurse quickly fitted a nasal cannula, and Danny dropped his head onto the pillow, wincing at the pain in his throat. The nurse offered him some ice chips, which Danny eagerly accepted and sighed as they eased the burning pain in his throat.

"It will feel a little sore for a while I'm afraid." Dr. Pearce explained.

"What happened?" Danny croaked looking at Steve for answers. Then he glanced down at Steve hand, still holding his own, and smiled, causing Steve quickly let go with embarrassment.

"You were bitten by a centipede, do you remember?" Steve questioned.

"Oh, yeah," Danny winced as he unconsciously flexed his damaged hand.

"Turns out you are allergic to them, you went into anaphylactic shock." Dr. Pearce finished up.

"Great." Danny sighed, and indicated he would like some more ice chips.

"You're doing fine now. Another hour and we can move you out of the ICU. I want to keep you overnight, since it was such a severe reaction, and we are still giving you steroids to manage it. All being well, I should be able to release you tomorrow, with antihistamines, antibiotics, and pain killers for the next few days. However I don't want you to be left alone, it is possible that the reaction could flair back up."

"He can stay with me doc." Steve supplied.

"Don't I get a say?" Danny croaked, still trying to make sense of what he had been told.

"Of course you do Danny." Dr. Pearce smiled. "You either stay with Steve, or I refuse to sign the discharge papers."

Danny rolled his eyes, "Steve's it is then."

"Good choice, bud." Steve smiled.

"Get some rest, Danny. The antihistamine will make you drowsy. I'll check on you again once you have been moved to a normal room." Dr. Pearce turned and left.

Steve sighed and sat back down. Danny watched him critically. Steve's posture was still tense, he was clearly stressed.

"You ok?" Danny asked.

"Am I ok? Danny, I'm not the one in an ICU bed." Steve chuckled.

"I scared you, didn't I? Sorry."

"Yeah, just a bit. But it wasn't your fault."

"I'm still sorry." Danny's eyes focused on his swollen, shaking hand.

"Don't worry, the shaking should settle soon, and you'll keep the hand." Steve explained seeing Danny's concerned gaze.

"I feel god awful."

"You look it too." Lou said entering the room with Chin and Kono in tow. "Doc told us you were awake, said for us to come in."

"Hey guys." Danny said sleepily. "Sorry I scared you all."

"Don't worry about it, Danny. It's good to see you doing better though." Kono lent over and kissing him on the forehead.

"To be honest, I think I was more scared of that monster." Lou joked. "It was almost enough to make me move back home to Chicago."

"Tell me about it, I told you this island was out to get me." Danny replied.

"You were just unlucky brah, I've lived here all my life and never been tagged by one of those." Chin said.

"Plus, being allergic to it? Seriously, unlucky," Kono added. "At least you were lucky that Max had his EpiPen with him."

"Which is something we are gonna need to carry with us from now on." Steve spoke up. "And I think I should teach you all how to do a tracheotomy, just in case."

Danny's eyes bugged out, and he snapped his head around to stare at Steve. The heart monitor gave away his shock at his partner's words.

"You better be joking, you Neanderthal."

Steve finally seemed to relax and smiled.

"Of course I'm joking, about the trachy, not the pen, that is non negotiable. You never know when we could come across one again. They are all over the island."

Lou shuddered, and Danny groaned then yawned.

"I think that's our cue to leave." Chin said seeing how sleepy Danny looked.

"Sorry, I'm just really tired." Danny apologised.

"No problem. Just feel better soon." Kono waved goodbye, Chin and Lou following her. Now that they had seen Danny awake they felt much better leaving the hospital.

"You're not going too?" Danny started to scratch at his chest.

"Hey, stop scratching the hives." Steve scolded. "No I'm staying. Just to make sure you don't scar yourself for life."

"You don't have to." Danny said with another yawn.

"I know." Steve settled back in the chair and got comfy.

Danny smiled, and let his eyes close, giving in to the drowsiness of the drugs, knowing full well that Steve would be there when he woke.

**The End**

**Thanks for reading. I haven't started the next one yet i'm afraid but I do have a list of stories ideas ready to write. **


End file.
